Old Foes
by WeirdAnLuvingIt
Summary: Kagome and the gang are walking when a person from Kagomes past comes into the picture. What happens and why does this guy look like her father? Read to find out. Inu/Kags


Old Foes.

Disclaimer: Sadly. I do not own inuyasha.

The Gang was walking downa old and worn path when it happened. Out of no where Kagome screamed and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to catch kagome. As he gat closer he heard her whispering. " No. not him. You basterd! N..no." She whispered before she fell into inuyasha's arms, unconsiuse. The hanyou held the girl close to his, as if his life depended on it.

"M..Mommy." Shippou asked as he noticed the girl asleep."Inuyasha, why isn't kagome waking up. She shouldn't have fallen like that. Is she ok?" He seemed so frightened that inuyasha did something he never usally did. He ajusted kagome on one side of his lap while picking up shippou w/ his free hand.

" It's ok squirt. She's just asleep." He was convincing himself as well as the kitsuin.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Here she was, crying for her lose. They were all dead. Everyone. Sango, Miroku,Inuyasha, even Shippou. Her little son. 'I'll kill who ever is responsible for this. I'll rip them to peices.' She thought as she heard a voice from behind her._

_"Hehehehehehe. Their dead Kagome. All dead cause you wouldnn't come w/ me. It's your fault." The voice said_

_"You will die you bastard!" She said as she lunged at him but stoped short. "F...father?"_

_"No dear. It's Riku. You long lost love." It said._

_"You bastard!!"She said._

_End_

"Kagome."Inuyasha said as kagome began to stir.

"Inu..inuyasha." She said as she looked into his eyes. She saw worry, happiness, and...Love? No."We have to move. Trust me, we can't stay. He'll find us." She tries to convins them but it wqas too late. He was here.

"Oh Kagome dear. Nice friends. They look tasty." A voice said from in front of the group.

"Get behind me. Now."Kagome orderd her friends.

"Protective much. All this time you have been right under my nose. I've been looking for you." He chuckled as he stepped forward to revial his apperance.

"And now u have found me. But at what price? Did you really think that killing my father and trying to murder my friends would get me to love you? Your just a asswhole who thinks that he owns the world, plus, you have a fucking crush on a girl who loves a habyou. You must be really stupid you bastard." She was so pissed.

"Um. Kagome who is this the guy?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Who is this man Lady kagome?" Miroku asked next.

"Lady Kagome? Hahahahahahahahaha. Good one monk But kagome is not a priestess." The demon said.

"Baka. If you ever paid attention to me and not my ass then you would have seen that i am indeed a miko. So this is good bye Riku. Never ever come back or else." she said as she released alot of her power. It hit him square in the chest. Causing him to fall on his back. Dead.

"Kagome who was that guy?" Sango asked atlast.

"That was Riku. He's a bastard that thought i loved him. He kill my dad and then came for me. I've been hiding for a long time."Kagome said looking at the body of her father. "Jack ass" She muderd under her breath.

"So. Kagome." Inuyasha started. "What did you mean by saying you were in love with a hanyou?"

"Uh well. See. I like this hanyou. He's brave and courages and a real jerk if he wants to be. But he always protects me. But he loves some one else. So i can never really have him. But i promised never to leave his side because i still want to be with him. Y do you ask?" She said looking away from him. She really hoped that he didn't realize that she had just described him.

"Oh really? Well I like this miko. She's nice and sweet and stuboron and likes me for who i am. But she thinks that i love my ex. Plus im afraid she'll reject me. So. It seems we both have a problem eh?" He said as he walked closer to her.

"Uh. yeah i does." She had a hard time breathing as he stepped forward again. Now they were practicly nose to nose.

"U okay?" He asked.

"Kinda" She said.

"You want me to help?" He asked again.

"Uh ha." She answered.

"Ok." He leaned down and captured her lips in a passinate kiss. Her arms snaked up around his neck while his arms found a comforatable position around her waist. When a nessecity for air became a problem they broke apart.

"SO. I have a secret. I love you." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too." He said before capturing her lips again.

**The End**


End file.
